


Veni Vidi Vici

by storytellerj



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Loïc Nottet - Fandom, Måns Zelmerlöw - Fandom
Genre: Eurovision Song Contest 2015, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerj/pseuds/storytellerj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда пришедший, увидевший и победивший получает действительно всё, и даже проигравшего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veni Vidi Vici

Лоик уже девятнадцатый год с неописуемым молчаливым восторгом взирает на мир своими широко распахнутыми светло-зелёными глазами, радостно, доверчиво, и Монсу каждый раз, когда они случайно - или не очень - пересекаются взглядами, кажется, что перед ним самое невинное и самое хрупкое существо во Вселенной. Бельгиец шумный, верящий исключительно в хорошее, искрящийся любовью к жизни и надеждой ухватить с небосвода свою ослепительно-яркую звезду, а Монс, уже познавший жизнь к своим двадцати девяти, лишь с улыбкой наблюдает за мальчиком, который так чётко чеканит коронное "rappapab", твёрдо, абсолютно не на родной французский манер выговаривая "r".

Лоик нравится Монсу - нравится своей невинностью, своей неискушённой юностью, отсутствием кольца на безымянном, своими абсолютно наглыми взглядами в сторону шведа, когда думает, что тот этого не замечает. Лоик нравится Монсу своими кроткими, искренними улыбками, своим секундным колебанием перед тихим "привет" при случайной встрече в коридоре, нервно подрагивающими пальцами, ослабляющими галстук, стоит им оказаться вдвоём в одном лифте.

А Монс нравится Лоику потому, что целиком и полностью является воплощением фразы "пришёл, увидел, победил".

Лоик, сжимая микрофон в ладони, без капли волнения вопрошает, что им останется показать, если они умрут завтра, а швед видит, как Победа, с жалостливой улыбкой погладив мальчика по волосам, взмывает куда-то вверх, на прощание скользнув кончиком золотого крыла по нежной щеке бельгийца, оставляя его на три места позади Монса, на чьё плечо она бесшумно усаживается и чью шею ласково обвивает тонкими, но цепкими руками. Монс первую пару секунд не может поверить в произошедшее, не может понять, что случилось, почему в глазах окружающих читается смесь восхищения и острой зависти, а затем, подначиваемый расправившим над ним золотые крылья триумфом, уже в качестве досрочного официального победителя Евровидения-2015 отчаянно уговаривает себя не забывать английский язык, когда говорит традиционную речь победителя на сцене.

Нельзя сказать, что Лоик расстроен тем, что проиграл; он продолжает цепляться за хорошие моменты в произошедшем - например, есть чудесная возможность ещё раз послушать Монса, который в этот раз уже чуть дрожащим от волнения и счастья голосом поёт о том, что мы - герои нашего времени. Лоик подпевает одними губами, не замечая того, как глаза застилают слёзы - и радости, и восхищения этим мужчиной, и подсознательной глубокой обиды на то, что победителем оказался всё же не он. У его, бельгийца, ног теперь тысячи поклонниц по всему миру, его ждёт рыжеволосая подруга, а сам он готов встать на колени перед мужчиной, от которого так и веет этой самой силой, властностью, что автоматически даётся победителю вместе с титулом и правом на проведение Евровидения в следующем году в своей стране.

Лоику хочется до чёртиков напиться на вечеринке по случаю победы Монса, но он держит лицо, запрещая себе тянуться к третьей стопке, потому что голова уже и так легка. Он машинально принимает поздравления, чуть кривится, когда ему говорят о том, что четвёртое место - это тоже хорошо, _потому что это ни черта не хорошо_ , и часа через полтора вызывает такси, невероятно измотанный непонятно чем.

В номере отеля куда лучше, куда тише и куда прохладней, и Лоик позволяет себе расслабиться - снять фрак, ни с того ни с сего оказавшийся тяжёлым и удушающе жарким, расстегнуть пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке и, уже просто не имея сил и желания раздеваться дальше, упасть спиной на постель, раскинув руки и молча глядя в потолок. На тумбочке тихо вибрирует телефон - Лоик одними губами шепчет: "пошёл к чёрту", прикрывая глаза, мерно дыша полной грудью.

В энном количестве миль от отеля Монс пытается понять, кого же не хватает среди разноцветной, режущей глаза своим разнообразием толпы. Хмурится, медленно обводит помещение глазами, но так и не поняв, что не так, молча пожимает плечами, удивляясь сам себе и неоткуда взявшемуся волнению, и пригубляет очередной бокал шампанского.

***

Осознание, что он толком и не поздравил Монса с победой лично, приходит неожиданно и буквально ударяет в голову, словно крепкий алкоголь; Лоика едва ли не подкидывает на постели, он, распахивая глаза, резко садится, тут же неслушающимися пальцами застёгивая верхние пуговицы рубашки. Он едва ли не заснул, уже одурманенный сладкой дрёмой, когда в голову незаметно пробралось ехидное воспоминание о Монсе, и, скорее всего, можно было бы всё-таки послать это к чёрту, но Лоик, по самые никуда влюблённый мальчик, при этом упрямо отрицающий это, сопротивляющийся сам себе и дрожащим при виде шведа пальцам, решает, что уходить, не попрощавшись по-человечески и не сказав хотя бы каких-то банальных слов - это очень глупо. Поэтому, заправив рубашку в брюки, он встаёт, мельком глянув на себя в зеркало - ай, к чёрту, взъерошенные волосы уже ничего не спасёт, - и бодрым, насколько это возможно в третьем часу ночи, шагом направляется к двери.

В коридоре подозрительно тихо. Лоик даже удивляется этому - неужели можно собираться домой настолько бесшумно? - и ему даже не приходит в голову мысль, что, возможно, он как был единственным вернувшимся с вечеринки раньше её окончания, так и остался.

Номер Монса - через две двери, грузинки и исландки, и Лоику невольно приходит в голову совершенно шальная, какая-то по своей натуре наивная, поистине детская мысль о том, что, возможно, было бы невероятно здорово жить в соседних номерах и _перестукиваться ночами через стенку_ , как с друзьями в далёком детстве, а ещё до самой поздней ночи болтать, стоя на своих балконах, или вообще лазать друг к другу, _чтобы до опьянения целоваться_... Парень злится на себя за такие мысли, когда останавливается перед дверью шведа и деликатно стучится в неё, прочищая горло и прислушиваясь к происходящему внутри номера. Оттуда не доносится ни звука, и мысли Лоика раздваиваются, направляясь в разные русла - с одной стороны, Монс сейчас уже может спать, и будить его, чтобы просто поздравить с победой - это форменное невежество, а с другой - вполне вероятно и то, что он там с какой-нибудь девушкой, да той же грузинкой, той же светленькой русской, и Лоик невольно стискивает зубы, ощущая, как в груди вспыхивает холодная ревность.

Наверное, пора признаться в этих чувствах хотя бы себе самому, но Нотте лишь стоит, вытянувшись по струнке, сверля глазами запертую дверь перед собой, и глубоко дышит, сжимая руки в кулаки, больно впиваясь короткими ногтями в собственные ладони, и стучится ещё раз, уже громче, настойчивее.

\- Монс? - негромко зовёт он, склоняясь ниже к двери, стучится снова, плюя на то, как глупо может выглядеть для того человека, который вышел из только что пришедшего лифта, и повторяет: - Монс? Сельмерлёв...

Мягкий ковёр заглушает шаги подошедшего к нему со спины мужчины, но его голос, прозвучавший прямо над ухом, негромко, вежливо, заставляет ноги подогнуться:

\- Да, Лоик?

Рука с пальцами, сжатыми в кулак, занесёнными для того, чтобы ещё раз постучать в дверь, замирает на пару секунд, пока мурашки не пробегают, а какой-то сладкой патокой растекаются вниз по позвоночнику, пока Лоик пытается вдохнуть чистый воздух, а не ненавязчивый запах парфюма шведа.

\- Монс, - Лоик наконец безвольно опускает руку, и сердце тяжело бухает в груди, и всё вокруг после этих двух секунд, застрявших где-то между реальностью и фантазиями, внезапно начинает восприниматься как в два раза убыстренная киноплёнка, и воздух становится слишком тяжёлым для того, чтобы им дышать, а английская речь - слишком трудной для того, чтобы на ней говорить, - я... - он, чёрт возьми, правда забывает английский, всё, кроме "я" и имени его теперь уже точно соперника, _его победителя_ , ухает в никуда, и парень просто жмурится, робко кивая в ответ на негромкое:  
\- Ты хотел мне что-то сказать?

Монс наконец отходит от него - точнее, становится сбоку, доставая ключ-карту и с любопытством смотря на залившегося краской мальчика.

Сколько раз он уже видел его таким - перепуганным, растерянным, скованным, словно лишённым воздуха, и ещё ни разу - настолько близко. Настолько, что кажется, если встать ещё чуть ближе, то он услышит, как быстро-быстро стучит в его груди растревоженное сердце.

\- Д-да, - выдавливает из себя бельгиец, и Монс ободряюще улыбается, открывая дверь и делая приглашающий жест.  
\- Проходи.

Перед глазами мутнеет от такого ожидаемого и одновременно с этим неожиданного предложения, и Лоик цепляется за возможность, одновременно с этим внутренне отчаянно отпихиваясь от неё, словно предчувствуя, что сделать это - то же самое, что пройти по лезвию ножа, рискуя сорваться в чёрную-чёрную, но такую манящую, как завораживающая темнота шоколадных глаз соперника, бездну. Но он лишь смущённо улыбается и проходит вперёд - взгляд глаз, не привыкших к темноте, рефлекторно проскальзывает по стене прихожей, ища выключатель, но Монс включает свет раньше, чем парень просит об этом, за что получает негромкое "спасибо".

\- Лоик, - швед проходит в спальную часть номера, чем заставляет парня спешно последовать за ним, - ты что-то хотел мне...

Он, не договаривая, останавливается и оборачивается слишком резко - слишком, слишком, всё просто _слишком_ , всё как раз для того, чтобы адреналин ударил в голову бельгийца посильнее алкоголя на первой вечеринке без родителей, помощнее разбудившей его мысли о Монсе. Всё как раз для того, чтобы он, лишь тихо вдохнув и быстро кивнув, совершенно не соображая, что делает, пуская трезвый разум в открытое плавание по волнам эмоций, чуть приподнялся на носках и обхватил лицо шведа ладонями, прижимаясь к его приоткрытым губам своими. Он целует отчаянно, жадно, дрожит, ощущает, как щиплет глаза, и даже не осознаёт, что мужчина отвечает ему, обмякшему в его руках, и приходит в себя только и только тогда, когда Монс подхватывает его под бёдра, прижимая к стене и буквально насильно разрывая поцелуй.

Руки Лоика дрожат, когда он отводит их от лица мужчины, когда наконец полностью понимает, _что_ он, подхваченный на руки, скрестивший ноги за спиной шведа, прижатый к стене, только что натворил. Вкус губ соперника, отдающих недавно выпитым алкоголем, пьянит получше самой этой дряни, а взгляд - абсолютно чистый, внимательный, наоборот, отрезвляет.

Лоик, не зная, куда себя деть, лишь смотрит ему в глаза в ответ, пальцами невольно сжимая мощные плечи и машинально прижимаясь плотнее к мужчине, приоткрывая рот и снова закрывая его, действительно не в силах вспомнить ни слова по-английски, но _его_ пришедший, увидевший и победивший не торопит. Легко удерживает нетяжёлое тело на весу, медленно облизывается, однако явно не соблазняет, лишь ждёт того, что может сказать ему теперь бельгиец, и тот едва слышно шепчет:

\- Ты ведь уже завтра...

_забудешь про всё это_  
поцелуешь другую  
продолжишь играть на людях гомофоба  
и нежиться в лучах славы 

\- ...Уезжаешь? - тихое, произнесённое на выдохе, оно вмещает все вмиг промелькнувшие в голове бельгийца мысли, и швед лишь кивает, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Лоик чуть ёрзает, внезапно почувствовав себя очень и очень неуютно, но всё же находит в себе силы добавить: - М-мои... Мои поздравления.

Швед улыбается уголком губ. Молчит. И Лоик вдруг как-то горько усмехается, ставя явную жирную точку во всём сказанном:

\- Ты победил.

Он, не вынося больше этих тёмных-тёмных, утягивающих за собой в бездну глаз, торопливо отводит взгляд, поджимая губы. Рук с плеч мужчины не убирает, не отталкивает его, но смотреть ему в глаза уже не может. И сказанное им - это больше, чем "я люблю тебя", больше, чем "я тебя никогда не забуду" - это добровольное признание собственного поражения на всех фронтах, абсолютная и окончательная капитуляция перед Монсом, полная передача власти и всех прав в руки бывшему сопернику и нынешнему _победителю_.

Победитель томит его своим молчанием, своим тихим, чуть хриплым дыханием и своей близостью, и Лоик, робко скашивая взгляд на губы, которые пару минут назад с таким упоением поцеловал, думает, что, может быть, и не стоило этого делать. Чтобы сейчас терпеть это молчание, слышать и ощущать совсем-совсем рядом тёплое дыхание мужчины - думает, полностью соглашается со своими мыслями, а затем осторожно подаётся вперёд, вплетая пальцы в его чуть жестковатые волосы, и вновь приникает своими губами к его, однако в этот раз уже куда мягче и нежнее. Проходится языком по нижней губе, легко, ласково прикусывает её, а затем посасывает, вслед за этим робко стараясь углубить поцелуй, и невольно вздрагивает, когда язык Монса касается его собственного.

Швед, не разрывая поцелуя, осторожно отпускает Лоика, позволяя ему встать на ноги, и парень сосредоточенно сопит, жмурясь, а затем тихо-тихо стонет в его губы, когда Монс осторожно вытягивает рубашку из его брюк и касается пальцами подтянутого живота, скользит вверх, по крыльям рёбер, и снова вниз, по короткой узкой дорожке мягких волос - бельгиец нервно выдыхает, отрываясь от его губ и откидывая голову, беззащитно открывая шею. Монс тут же прижимается к ней губами, засасывая нежную кожу, и Лоик выгибается ему навстречу, снова хватаясь пальцами за крепкие плечи.

\- Победил, - хрипло шепчет он, тая под поцелуями, - ты победил, победил, победил...

И в его отчаянном шёпоте читаются абсолютно все эмоции, от тоски до бурлящего в крови желания, и Монс больше _чувствует_ , чем слышит тихое, произнесённое на выдохе:

\- Возьми меня...

И он _берёт_ его. Подготавливает старательно, терпеливо, сцеловывая с губ каждый стон боли и удовольствия, от столь чистой и невинной девственности, так и сквозящей во всём виде парня, даже задаётся вопросом: а действительно ли он совершеннолетний? - но забывает об этом, когда Лоик оплетает его шею руками, рвано, шумно дыша в шею, впиваясь короткими ногтями в лопатки мужчины едва ли не при каждом его движении. А затем расслабляется, однако всё так же прижимается к нему, всем своим видом умоляет не отстраняться ни на секунду, растворяясь в первом взрослом наслаждении, разделяя его с победителем, полностью заявившим свои права на побеждённого, до хруста в пояснице выгибающегося под ним.

И когда Лоик льнёт к нему, засыпая, обнажённый, обессиленный, но до невозможного счастливый, Монс ласково целует парня в макушку и осторожно накидывает на них обоих одеяло. Для обоюдного удобства, если вдруг к утру похолодает.

А обсудить то, кто и кого здесь всё же победил, они ещё успеют.


End file.
